Resolution
by gure
Summary: Kenshin only wanted to help Kaoru save a few dollars on a new television set. Modern AU.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Summary: One-shot. Kenshin only wanted to help Kaoru save a few dollars on a new television set. Modern AU.

A/N: If only there were hot TVs in the nineteenth century...oh well. I've never had the pleasure of smashing or chucking a TV. Have heard it's loads of fun, though...

This was inspired by the January theme of resolution over at rkchallenge. Didn't post this there, because I had another idea for the community, but decided to post it here, instead. 

**Resolution**

By: gure**  
**

"The resolution on this thing is terrible! Where did you get it again?"

Kenshin watched nervously as Kaoru glared at the new-used television set. He licked his lips and admitted, "I bought it from a man selling them out of the back of a truck..."

His voice died and he swallowed as Kaoru turned her glare on him. "You what?"

Eyes narrowed, hands on hips, oh, she was only a hairsbreadth away from hitting him, he knew it. Taking a deep breath and shoving his hands defensively into his pockets, he said, "A man was selling TVs out of the back of a truck. They were cheap, so I bought one. We're saving money!"

"Of course it was cheap, you idiot, it's stolen!" Kaoru threw her hands up in exasperation.

"But I was just trying to help. The other one died, and this was such a good deal! We're not in trouble; the guy selling the TVs is the one who'll be arrested. Besides, it cost half of what we would have paid in a store."

"We're saving money!? Kenshin, that TV is stolen! It's a hot TV! And look at it! The image is all fuzzy! Oh, this is so wrong on so many levels..."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, her arms folded, glaring at the wall behind him. She wouldn't even look at him. He'd really done it this time. His intentions had been good, though. Although, what was that quote about good intentions paving the road to Hell? He grimaced, and looked at the TV. Two fuzzy people in a fuzzy coffee shop were eating Danishes that were nearly indistinguishable from the background. Their mouths were moving, but no sound came out. It really was a crappy TV.

Instead of saving them a little money, he'd gone and foolishly wasted funds that could have gone into groceries or contributed to the water bill. Maybe he'd let the responsibility of doing the shopping and housekeeping go to his head. Kaoru was the breadwinner, and he was the housewife. She'd never questioned his purchases before, but he had never bought anything so foolish before, either.

What a mess. Personally, he couldn't care less about the TV. Kaoru was the one who watched it, not him. The fact that it was stolen didn't mean much, either. That man on the truck was just trying to make a living. He knew how hard it was to get by these days. The man had assured him it was wholesale. Who knew? Maybe it really was.

He tried to catch her eye, but she avoided him. Finally, he gave up and went over to the TV, turned it off, and unplugged the set. He straightened and turned, and found her watching him curiously. He half-smiled and said, "Listen, you're right. This was a stupid thing to do. I'll find a part-time job doing...something, and will make up the cost of the TV and cover the cost of a new one. That way I can still take care of the house, yeah?"

Kaoru eyed him for a moment, as if deciding if he really meant it. He bristled at that; he always held to his promises. His irritation melted away, though, when she crossed the short distance between them and gave him a hug. He held her close for a moment, then she pulled away. "Kenshin, what do you plan to do with this TV? And what kind of part-time work will you get?"

He didn't get spontaneous hugs from Kaoru often, but oh, when he did... Pushing away the slight feelings of loss that surfaced whenever she let him go, he shrugged and said, "I'll find something. There was sign in the window of the bookstore around the corner. That's a place to start."

Then he grinned, making Kaoru a little nervous. "As for the television set, do you know what happens when you throw one?"


End file.
